


Wardrobe Malfunction

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: 1400+ Follower Giveaway [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered McCree, M/M, Pre-Relationship, brief nudity, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: 3rd prize for capt-mal-reynolds'Dude i know we don't know each other but my swim trunks came off when i jumped in the water can you grab them for me?





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Southern Accent Explanation:
> 
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.  
> also it can sometimes take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them  
> 'sides = besides  
> more accent things  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for

Hanzo wasn’t sure what to expect when he answered the call, following his brother to Gibraltar. In the beginning, he was met with some resistance, but Genji gave his word that Hanzo was here to help, and afterward the members of Overwatch seemed more openminded. Although, they still kept their distance from him, which he knew he deserved, and he was actually appreciative of it because the experience had been overwhelming; the space helped.

He was put to work almost immediately. Winston was a surprise in many ways, but the biggest was how efficient a leader he was. Their missions were quick and effective. He had only been a member of Overwatch for a little over three months, and he had already been a part of twelve missions, all of them successful. He was not naïve enough to believe that they would always be successful, but with the strong leadership and planning that went into each mission, Hanzo felt confident that they were as prepared as they could be for each mission, and that was enough for him.

After the weeks following their latest mission, talon activity had quieted down. Winston stated that they were all to take this time to rest and gain back their energy while he continued to monitor the situation. He had planned on spending that time either meditating (hiding in his room) or at the practice range. Instead, he found himself at a small beach located inside the watchpoint perimeters. Genji had asked him to join him and the rest of the agents currently stationed here on their ‘beach day.’ He had wanted to decline, but Genji always had a way of getting Hanzo to go places with him. It seemed like there was still some part of his brother left in the machine.

Still, it hurt to be near him, and while Genji and ‘ _his master’_ were building a sandcastle on the shore, Hanzo decided to go in the water. It put a nice distance between himself and Genji. Hanzo preferred to observe, and from the water, he could keep an eye on all of his teammates.

Hanzo was surprised to see that Symmetra, no _,_ Satya, _if Hanzo was remembering correctly_ , had also been persuaded to join the rest of the team at the beach. The woman was currently reading a book while relaxing under an umbrella she made of hard-light. Ph-Fareeha, Winston, Trace- _Lena_ , and Dr. Ziegler were all playing beach volleyball against each other. The loud, green one, Lucio, was currently trying to skimboard; he appeared to be improving with each attempt. The only one he had lost track of was the louder one, Mc _Something_. It seemed every time he or the cowboy finished a mission, the other was sent somewhere else, so he had yet to really meet the man. Now that he thought about it, he had only ever seen the man in passing, and he mostly just saw hat _,_ heard boots, and the man was gone.

A figure appeared in his peripheral, and Hanzo turned just enough to get a glimpse of the man. The cowboy seemed to have climbed up one of the expanses of rocks, and now looked ready to jump. Hanzo observed that the man seemed to be timing his jump, waiting for a wave to roll by so the water would be higher when he went in. After the second cycle had passed, the man jumped, hitting the wave as its crest peaked. However, Hanzo also saw the flash of some sort of red the material getting swept away by the water. It didn’t get very far, and it was close enough to Hanzo’s knee for the man to realize what they were. They were hideous, red and orange swim trunks with little brown guns covering the fabric. They were also strangely familiar. He heard something that pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked over to see the cowboy.

McCree was blushing. “Hey, can ya help a partner out?” He asked.

It wasn’t very difficult for Hanzo to put two and two together. And while he _was_ tempted to leave the brash, loud fool to his own devices, he decided it would be best not to leave his teammate helpless and naked in the ocean. He tried to be discreet as he plucked the pathetic excuse for swimwear from the water, made his way over to his fellow agent. He averted his eyes from McCree’s lower half as he returned the man’s trunks, since he thought the cowman might want to keep some semblance of dignity in this situation.

“Thank ya kindly.” McCree said sheepishly as he accepted his swim trunks. He was quick to put them back on. His eyes were on the shore, and he felt like he could breathe a sigh of relief in that everyone else seemed to be in their own little world, so no one but Hanzo knew that he’d just been swimming in his birthday suit.

Hanzo made a small grunt of acknowledgement, but otherwise didn’t say a word. He often spoke more harshly than he intended; it was easier to avoid conversation altogether. If he were lucky, the cowman would be too embarrassed to be around him, and take his leave. Of course, when was Hanzo ever lucky?

“Don’t think we’ve really had a chance ta officially meet each other.” McCree stated. “Name’s Jesse McCree, ‘nd yer Shimada Hanzo, right.”

“I am.” Hanzo replied curtly.

“Well, Shimada, would ya mind keeping this to ourselves?” McCree asked, ruddy red cheeks almost hidden by tan skin. “What happens in the ocean stays in the ocean?” He added, sounding almost hopeful.

“I make no promises,” Hanzo said, resisting the urge to smirk, instead, he kept his face neutral. “Though I do not find any joy in gossip.”

“Suppose that’s fair.” McCree remarked.

Hanzo expected McCree to leave after that. He had his swim trunks back, he had the answer to his question. Truly, Hanzo could not fathom why this cowman would choose to stay here and not enjoy the company of his more cheerful and energetic teammates. Surely that would be a better way to spend his time than to try and hold a conversation with him. What Hanzo was beginning to learn was that this cowman would always continue to surprise him.

“Heard ya were pretty new ta the whole team thing.” McCree commented. “How’s it suitin’ ya?”

“It is new…” Hanzo said cautiously, taking the time to think over his words. Was the cowman testing him? Why else would they still be speaking? “But I am quick to adjust.”

“Good ta hear.” McCree remarked. “I know it can be hard ta work with a team after bein’ on yer own fer so long, but I’ve read a few of yer mission reports ‘nd ya seem to be gettin’ the hang of it just fine.”

Hanzo didn’t reply and merely arched a brow at the man. This was a test, but what for?

“Anyway, I probably shouldn’t be talkin’ ‘bout work when we’re on break ‘nd all.” McCree commented. “How’s the water suitin’ ya?”

“The water?” Hanzo questioned, face scrunching up in confusion. “ _Why are you doing this_?”

“Pardon?” McCree asked.

“Why do you do that?” Hanzo restated.

“Do what?” McCree asked again.

“Act as if I have done nothing wrong? I don’t deserve your kindness or your pity.” Hanzo spat out the words like venom. This McCree had no right to try and pretend that he wasn’t anything other than a monster who killed his own brother. How could this cowman even try to hold a conversation with him?

McCree let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “ _Look_ , the way I see it is, Genji is the only one here with the right ta judge ya, and he’s forgiven ya, plus yer here, workin’ ta help us save the goddamn world, so, no, I’m not gonna stick my nose up at ya ‘cause ya got a fucked-up past. Most of us have somethin’ we regret, but ya just gotta move on ‘nd try ta do better, ‘cause that’s all we can do.” McCree said, his flesh hand absently rubbing his prosthetic.

Hanzo blinked. He certainly hadn’t expected that, nor had he ever thought about it that way. While he still wasn’t prepared to forgive himself, he supposed he couldn’t expect others to feel the same. He eyed the cowman again, looking for any trace of malintent. What he found instead was hopeful eyes, freckles hidden on tan skin, a small, but genuine small, a strong body covered with a layer of softness and not to mention hair. Hanzo’s first instinct was to flee, but he resisted that feeling. That’s when a thought crossed his mind, he was only at Overwatch for Genji, and he knew what Genji would be telling him to do if he were here.

“McCree, was it?” Hanzo questioned.

“Yes?” McCree replied.

“Do you truly believe what you said?” Hanzo asked.

“I do; it’s what keeps me goin’.” McCree remarked.

Hanzo was surprised by the honesty, and it did help put him at ease. He let some of the tension in his body go, and met the cowman’s gaze. He was still here. _Fuck it_ , his life was already in shambles; he had nothing to lose. “Your swimwear is horrendous.” He commented, his words lacking their usual heat.

McCree seemed momentarily taken aback by that, but he recovered easily enough, and a big grin split across his face. “Well, not everyone can appreciate my style.” He replied, placing his hands on his hips. “I like ‘em.” He added.

Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, well, I believe you looked much better a few moments ago when you were without them.” He retorted, a hint of a smirk appearing on his otherwise neutral face.

McCree’s face began to heat up, and it certainly wasn’t because of the sun. “I- you, ‘re you?” McCree babbled, trying to form a coherent sentence.

“ _Am I?”_ Hanzo said back, raising one brow as his gaze met McCree’s. “What is it cowman?”

McCree narrowed his gaze at Hanzo. “ ‘re you makin’ fun of me?” He questioned.

“Perish the thought.” Hanzo replied. “I suppose I should clarify for you, so that there are no misunderstandings. I was merely stating that I believe you look better naked than you do in those trunks.” He added.

McCree visibly turned a darker shade of red. “Yeah, that’s what I thought you were sayin’.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hanzo grinned, this cowman was much more interesting that he initially thought. He was confident in his abilities, but it seemed a compliment, at least a sexual one, was all it took to fluster the man. It was cute. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” Hanzo asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t overstepping the man’s boundaries.

“Wha-? Oh, no.” McCree replied. “I guess I just ain’t used ta hearin’ that.” He added.

“Why? You are clearly attractive, I would have assumed such remarks would be normal for you.” Hanzo stated honestly. Perhaps it was because the cowman was always on the run? Hanzo had read his file. He knew from firsthand experience how a life on the run could leave someone alone and as far away from human interaction as possible.

“I, uh, don’t get out much?” McCree tried to answer. It seemed that he didn’t quite know. “Never really had time fer somethin’ like that.”

“A shame.” Hanzo remarked. “Though someone recently told me that times were changing.” He added. “Perhaps, it will become a more common occurrence for you.”

McCree chuckled at that, and he appeared to relax. “I kinda doubt that Han,” He retorted. “But, thanks fer the words of encouragement, nonetheless.”

“It would be unwise to doubt so soon.” Hanzo replied. “After all, if we continue to be stationed together, I am sure you will continue to hear more.” He added, before deciding that it was time to get out of the water and return to his quarters. He caught Genji’s glance at him as he left. It wouldn’t surprise him to know that his brother had been keeping an eye on him the entire time. Though it was difficult to read him, since he chose to keep his mask on. Hanzo did however catch the thumbs up Genji subtly gave him, which brought a small smile to Hanzo’s face. He gave his brother a small nod, and continued making his way back to his room, leaving a flustered cowman to cool off in the waves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms always welcome
> 
> my tumblr mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com


End file.
